


Flushed

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire finds his mate beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed

Skyfire watched as the other mech truly stretched his wings, flying aerial combinations that were dizzying and so beautiful. No one cut the air like Starscream, all grace and agility, a sleek line of color and contrails.

The transport class Seeker knew he had to be the luckiest mech alive to have met the smaller one so young, to have caught Starscream's eye early enough that there had never been a doubt as to them becoming Ember-bonded.

"Star..." he called along their communication bands.

"Yes, Sky?"

"Let's go home," the larger mech rumbled, letting the pulse of his Ember's desire flood the more private connection between them.

Starscream visibly caught himself in a shudder, despite being in his alt mode, making Skyfire's Ember even more flushed with his appreciation of his luck in mates.

"Yes, Sky."


End file.
